Greeting
by solidorliquid
Summary: Van returns to Fanelia, only to find that no one is there to greet him. At least, not until Merle shows up. ONESHOT! VanxMerle


**Greeting**

**Disclaimer: **_No, I do not own Escaflowne. _

**Warnings:**_ VanxMerle… just because it's such a cute couple!_

* * *

Van entered his city in the dead of the night, riding his pure white horse. All of the lights inside the houses were off. No one was there to greet him as he entered his city that he had been away from for so long. He had been away on other parts of the country so he could train his sword skills so that one day he would be able to take on a full-grown dragon. He had been gone for at least three months, but he was not sure since he had not tried to keep up with the time. His training included him fighting lion type creatures that were able to wield swords, and birds big enough to carry him off if they had desired to do so. He also fought half an army of goblins after accidentally running into them on his way to a nearby town. After a few minor wounds, he decided to return to his city of Fanelia.

A couple of years ago he would not have been so disappointed to not receive a greeting upon his return. Ever since he had saved her, things had changed drastically. He longed to see her big comforting eyes that had always watched for his return. He missed her soft body, and her large smile that she always showed when she was with him. He even missed the way that she had talked to him. He sighed slightly and continued to move toward his castle. Even if he did not see her tonight, he would be able to see her the next morning.

A sound in a nearby alleyway caused Van to stop his horse. He gazed down the alley, hoping to see her bound out of it unexpectedly and greet him. His hopes dropped as he saw two dogs run out of the alley. They ran down the street before Van, and continued to fight with each other. Disappointed, Van urged his horse to continue on the path toward the castle.

As usual, there were guards watching the front of the castle. Van saw their glimmering armor from a small distance before he was within hearing range. A few lights were still on inside the castle. Van was grateful for this, knowing that he would not have to endure a completely lonely return. His family and friends would gladly greet him and arrange for a celebration of his return for the next day.

Van slid off his horse's back as he approached the stable. He led the horse inside and closed the gate behind it as it entered the small pen. Slowly, he grabbed a water bucket and went outside to the waterben. As he dipped the bucket into the water, he watched the ripple morph the reflection of the moon. There was said to be another planet beside the moon, but Van never paid attention to something he couldn't see. When someone mentioned the planet, he zoned that person's voice out and ignored them.

Van poured the water into a pale that was inside the horse's pen. After supplying the horse with a large amount of hay, he went back outside. He lifted his arms above his head as he stretched. He was ready to sleep after enduring his long journey. He had gone days without sleeping. It was a cause from his paranoia when he was journeying alone, especially at night.

He slowly ascended the steps that led up to the castle. To him, it seemed to take a lifetime for him to climb each step. A wave of sleep fell upon him as he reached the top of the stairs. The guards were too busy having a conversation to notice him. That was the way he wanted it. It was not his intention to wake the city at this time of night with the commotion that the guards would cause if they saw him. Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from behind him.

"LORD VAN!" A familiar voice yelled.

Van's heart leapt out of his chest as he recognized the voice. He quickly spun around to see her bounding up the steps. Before he could react, Merle leapt at him from the top of the stairs as she reached them. She collided with him knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oh, Lord Van! I'm so glad you've returned!" Merle said excitedly. She remained on top of him and continuously licked his face with her warm tongue. A wide smile spread across her face as Van gazed into her eyes.

Van wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Unable to control his emotions, Van forced his lips onto hers. To his surprise, she didn't push him away. Instead, she allowed herself to be pulled toward him and she accepted his passionate kiss. One of the nearby guards cleared his throat after a few minutes.

Van quickly sat up now realizing half of the townsfolk were standing around him. He slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head smiling. Ignoring all of the people around them, Merle leapt back onto Van and pushed him back onto the ground. She returned his kiss with her own and proved her loyalty to him. He did not care that the city had seen him express his feelings to Merle out in the open. He was glad to finally have her back in his arms again. Even if it claimed his life, he would never leave her again and he would never cause her anymore pain. He swore this to himself and to Merle through a motion that can only be expressed between lovers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Yay, finally I have something to go on for Van and Merle. I think they make a perfect couple… even if she is part cat… But she's so cute! I prefer Van and Merle over Van and Hitomi. Hitomi's okay but I like Merle better. Probably because she looks better and has more of a sense of humor, you know? Of course, no one can beat Hitomi's Japanese voice actor. Maaya Sakamoto! I love her songs…_

_Anyway, please review!_


End file.
